


【泉真】Love is Magic/骑士贤者补魔车（完）

by SiebenL



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #《按照剧本现在我们应该接吻？》中骑士贤者paro的补魔车，时间线在（27）二人离开雪原之后





	【泉真】Love is Magic/骑士贤者补魔车（完）

**Love is Magic**

CP：濑名泉×游木真

传送门→ 《按照剧本现在我们应该接吻？》[（27）](http://ailul.lofter.com/post/eaba1_12cda249)

 

  

濑名泉花了一番功夫，才用剑柄撬开了房门的铁锁。红锈和青苔几乎让锁与木门融为一体，如果不是因为魔力罗盘的指引，他们恐怕早已错过这难得的避难所。

魔物的怪叫声仍在密林上空回荡，若再被它们发现的话又免不了一场恶战，可骑士与魔法师都无力应付更多敌人了。尽管游木尚存一些魔力，但与其施法到怪物身上，他更想快点用来治愈濑名。

久无人居的空屋弥漫着阴湿腐朽的味道，游木用魔法点亮了摇摇欲坠的吊灯，狭小的房间总算有了点烟火气。

濑名将外套铺在旧床上，褴褛的骑士袍上尽是血迹，就连祝福符文都变得微弱起来，不过他并不担心，因为魔法师总会修复它。只是，比起衣袍，骑士本人更需要修补治愈。

游木一脸凝重地示意濑名平躺，闭上眼开始漫长的吟唱。为了不牵扯伤口，濑名只能目不斜视地盯着天花板，墨绿色的横梁上涤荡着难以察觉的波纹，那是游木的魔法罩。每当二人寻找到落脚点，他都会施放保护屏障，为了减轻过度警觉的濑名的负担。通常，游木的保护罩都像他本人一样低调，除非刻意找寻，才会发现施法的痕迹。只是，对于早已习惯了游木魔法的骑士来说，无论多么细小的法术，他都能轻松察觉。

也许就像那位年迈族长所说，这是维系着他和游君的魔法石赐予自己的宝贵馈赠吧。

洁白的圣光落在濑名身上，埋在胸口的宝石有所感应般共振着，和暖的魔力从心口流向四肢百骸，那是他最熟悉的、带着游君温柔气息的治愈魔法。

修复过程很快就结束了，濑名起身，想给辛劳的魔法师腾出休息的位置，不料游木身形不稳，忽然栽进他怀里。

“游君？！怎么了，消耗过度吗？”濑名慌忙把游木抱到床上，魔法师的脸色有些苍白，恐怕方才的魔法透支了他太多精力。

“没关系……”游木笑容释怀，好像治愈了濑名才是他唯一要做的，自己精疲力竭根本不算什么，“濑名先生不要露出那种表情啊，我又没有受伤。最近的魔物比较难缠，所以消耗有点多，只要休息一下就好啦。”

“如果我足够强，游君也不必这么辛苦……”

“才没那回事，”魔法师睁大了圆圆的眼睛，“濑名先生明明超厉害，英勇善战、可靠又细心，能和濑名先生搭档是我的幸运。”

或许是魔法师的赞美太过直白又过于真挚，反而让骑士有些不好意思了。濑名坐在床榻，转移注意般望着浮动在空气中的魔法，突然问道：

“游君这次透支太多，只睡一晚足够恢复吗？”

游木下意识地想说没问题，可再看看濑名担忧又凝重的神情，他忽然明白，倘若为了一时的安心而撒谎，只会让两人陷入更艰难的困战。

“好好睡一觉的话，还是能恢复一些的。”

“一些是多少？”

游木逃避地躲开濑名的目光，不过他知道即使闭上眼，他也无法对那双眼睛的主人说谎了。

“休息得好的话，一半、不，三分之二应该没问题的。”

“真的？”濑名狐疑地看着魔法师，尽管这不是他的专长，但陪伴游木这么久，自己又是对方的魔力来源，他也多少摸清了游木恢复魔力的速度。即使按照以往情况，睡一晚也只能回复大半精力，更何况这次都透支体力了，肯定没当事人自己说得那么乐观。

“我现在，已经是游君的魔法石了吧？”

游木愣愣地点头，他隐约从对方神色中读出了什么，电光石火间他想起古老传说中的情侣，脸不由地泛起红来。

“魔法师向自己的魔力来源索要东西是天经地义吧？”

濑名压低身子。两人间的距离被缩短，游木几乎能听到不争气的心跳在胸腔愈来愈烈。

“理、理论上是这样……”

“所以游君不要感到难堪，坦率地向我索取就好了。”濑名俯下身，手悄无声息地摸上游木的手背，在后者来不及反应的时候就将手指插入指缝，像在慢慢逼近他、围困他，让魔法师无处遁逃，不得不直面自己的提议。

“亲吻也好，或者其他什么都好，不客气地对我索求吧，”濑名的语气坚定，眼神却透着恳求的意味，“游君不要总是自己强撑着，多依赖一下我啊。”

游木垂下目光，他的右手还被濑名紧握着，背后就是冰冷的墙壁，面前只剩下深情的骑士，视线遮遮掩掩地在两人的缝隙间徘徊，迟迟不肯正视对方。他知道濑名暗示的是什么，昔日听过的传说也隐晦地讲述过公主与骑士如何补魔，但那也是因为双方心意相通，可他和濑名呢？诚然，听到对方主动的要求时，内心的惊喜雀跃是真实的，可濑名也是同样心情吗，还是仅仅因为这是他的职责，他只是在履行自己充能的义务？

他想起从巨人雪原逃脱时那个劫后余生的吻，至今回忆起来仍令游木悸动不已。可与其说那是互表心意的仪式，更像是确认约定的承诺，彼时他们情绪都太不稳定了，况且，在那之后，谁都没有主动提起过，好像一旦开口，那个约定就会破碎似的。

“亲吻就可以，”片刻沉默之后，游木轻声说，“濑名先生为我做得够多了。”不能为了一己私欲索取更多。

濑名依旧握住他的手，指尖蜷缩在掌心，缓慢描摹着掌纹，像在动摇他不坚定的意志。游木抿着嘴，抵抗濑名沉默的请求，终于，他听见对方轻声叹气。

“那就先从亲吻开始吧。”

 

虽说这不是二人第一次亲吻，却又是初次心平气和的接吻，不是在生死攸关的战场，也不是混杂了恐惧和后怕的慰藉。他们甚至为此正襟危坐着，身体紧挨在一起，十指相扣，濑名温柔地托起游木的下颔，安抚他不必紧张，闭上眼睛就好。

柔软的唇瓣贴上来的时候，熟悉的魔力就如同那两片热度一般源源不断传过来，很难形容魔法会有什么味道——毕竟佩戴魔法石的时候力量是直接钻进心口的——但和濑名接吻时，游木忍不住会想，原来从口中流入的魔法像稀释后的蜂蜜，滑软的甜味，却不至于发腻，沿着咽喉淌下去，闭塞的感官都被唤醒，迫不及待地舒展开，迎接更多魔力的灌入。

像是被魔法师的本能所牵引，游木张开了嘴，他能感到濑名静候许久的舌尖探进来，小心翼翼地舔舐他的唇角和舌头。越来越多的魔力涌进来，他简直能感受到温热的魔法气势汹涌地碾过舌苔，他像一口气吞下整杯清甜的果酒，感觉良好，还能饮下更多，却没意识到酒精在青涩的身体里发酵起来。

年轻的魔法师从来没有亲身以这种方式补充魔力，自然也不会知道，补魔是会上瘾的，就像美酒，越醉越贪杯。

不知不觉间，试探的亲吻早就成为缠绵的深吻。游木都没意识到自己已经半倚在床头了，濑名的手枕在他脑后，五指插入柔软的发丝间，轻柔地摩挲，引导着魔法师仰起头，以加深彼此的唇舌交缠。

胸口忽然感到一阵凉意，游木惊慌地睁开眼，才发现濑名悄无声息地解开了他的领结。他慌乱地想拨开对方的手，却又一次被握紧，占据着主导权的骑士压低了身体，迫使他胸前的魔法师也一并仰倒，口舌入侵变得更加轻易。游木的抵抗也愈发艰辛，他徒劳地想提醒对方，亲吻可以结束了，可舌尖像被施了魔法，不由自主地贴近对方的唇舌，心甘情愿被陌生的唇瓣吮吸，就连发出羞耻水声都无动于衷。

身体的控制权仿佛被架空了，擅长魔法的自己反而成了魔法的傀儡，为了摄取更多力量而主动献祭胴体。

早该心有准备的，游木无奈地想，除了与魔法石交互之外的补魔都是未成年法师不可知晓的禁忌，而他也不过是被好奇心驱使而偷看了禁书的懵懂少年，只是运气好没有被大魔导师抓包，才保留了那部分记忆。他知道与人肌肤之亲是补魔的捷径，却对副作用毫无概念，身体是自己的，怎么会在补魔的途中失去自我呢？失去自我又会怎样？可惜他没来得及读更多，只记得一些皮毛，也并没有亲身实践的机会。

直到现在，他被自己的魔力源、一位光辉骑士吻得双腿发软，丧失行动力似的倒在床上，面颊发烫甚至有些缺氧，却仍身不由己地抬起头，延续那个过于绵长的热吻。

青涩的魔法师从没想过，不谙情爱之事的自己竟然会如此热情主动——尽管他内心早就羞赧得想原地消失了——而让他松口气的是，对方似乎也同样热切地回应着，甚至比他更积极。骑士的态度消弭了他些许的不安，至少对方并不仅仅在公事公办，或许也像他一样动情了呢？

这个念头像燎燃枯草的火光，顷刻间烧尽了的游木心底的迟疑，他不再挣扎，而是放任自己的身体迎合对方爱抚。像是读懂了他肢体的回应，濑名停留在他腕部的手不再犹豫，循着胸部线条和衣褶缓缓下落，卸下魔法师特有的丝带领结，解开胸口的衣扣，微凉的指尖点在肌肤上，像滴入滚烫岩浆的冰凌。

和从口中灌入的温流魔力不同，濑名的手掌格外冰凉，游木应激地侧过身子，倒像是鼓励对方把手按入自己怀中似的。那片冰一样的掌心谨慎地在他发烫的胸口徘徊，冰像是融化了，变成更加温柔的水，濡湿了他颤栗的肌肤，几乎要与他融为一体。

心脏在胸腔里跳得飞快，仿佛濑名的手是磁石，他的心脏义无反顾地想钻到对方掌中。有魔力的波纹透过胸口荡进来，纷乱的心跳渐渐平和，依循波纹的频率鼓动着。比起亲吻，这与魔法石补魔更相似，却又有些不同——

濑名的手解开了前襟所有的纽扣，像劈开山峰的剑，势如破竹地抚摸着他暴露在空气中的胸膛和小腹，直到被裤带阻隔去路。

“差、差不多了……”游木总算让自己从过分甜腻的亲吻中挣脱出来，他气息凌乱地做着结束词，慌忙把敞开的衣服拢在身前，避免濑名的手继续肆意横行，以消损他的意志为代价来补给魔力。

这真是沉痛的等价交换，他总算有点理解“失去自我”的副作用了。游木红着脸支起身子，用手背抹去残存在嘴角的唾液。他头一次经历这样激烈的接吻，连唇瓣都有点肿了，舌头更是尽兴过后的酸涩，口中还残留着那股意犹未尽的甜味。

尽管游木做出后撤的姿态，濑名却维持着撑在他上方的姿势，甚至还变本加厉地逼近了几寸，双手倚在他头颅的两侧，魔法师再次被困住了。

“恢复得怎么样？”

“足够了……”出于魔法石的诱导因素，游木不敢多看濑名一眼，生怕渴求魔力的自己把控不住向对方索吻。他的视线下移，停在骑士系得一丝不苟领带上，那里用魔法绣着鸢尾花的图腾，即使在黑暗中也会散发圣洁的光辉。

如果在平时，游木只会憧憬地观察那朵图标，研究封印在其中的高阶法术，正直单纯，毫无奇怪念头。

而此刻，一下子灌入大量魔力的自己，脑袋像被酒精泡过一样酩酊大醉，思绪歪七扭八地漫游着，什么研究法术都抛诸脑后。他只想知道在这层领带之下，属于他的“魔法石”先生，是否也有同等圣洁的高贵法术，可以补满他枯竭的魔力，抚慰他长久的不安……回应他迫切又怯于表露的心声。

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”

濑名似乎对他的话毫不怀疑，这让游木有些歉疚，可他也实在难以启齿，我的魔力还差很多可以继续向濑名先生索取吗，这种厚颜的话他哪里说得出口。

毕竟，亲吻之上的索取，对给予者来说是莫大的精力负担。濑名才大伤初愈，他又怎能得寸进尺。

“那就早点休息吧，”濑名摸了摸游木的脸颊，替他把歪斜的眼镜摆正，“外面聚集了大量魔物，没有充沛的精力可无法突破重围。”

“……”

濑名的话让游木陷入挣扎，他深知，这层保护屏障之外是怎样艰辛的战场，如果自己没有充分准备，只会让两人陷入苦战，濑名也会更加辛苦，比起补魔，难道让对方重伤累累更好吗？

当然不会。

濑名只当游木是默认，便从他上方退开。忽然，他的衣袖被人拽住了。

“为了确保顺利突围，我、我想或许应该储备更多魔力……”游木飞快说着，视线钉在床上：“所以，濑名先生介意再给予我一些魔力吗？”

“求之不得，”像是听到了期待已久的问话，濑名的声线都变得轻快起来，“能被游君需要是我的荣幸。”

他再度靠近魔法师，似乎准备下一轮亲吻，可游木却迟疑地用手阻止了骑士的继续。

“据、据说还有一种补魔方式，比亲吻更有效……”游木像是被丢进滚烫开水里似的，裸露的肌肤都泛起红色：

“我们不妨……试试这个吧？”

 

刚说完这句话，游木就已经开始后悔。

濑名泉惊讶地挑起眉毛，欲言又止。游木该庆幸他贴心地没追问什么，气氛已足够尴尬，不需再火上浇油了。

“好，”濑名配合道，“那我应该做什么？”

游木飞快看他一眼：“请先坐上来。”

濑名从善如流地将双腿放到床板上。外套被他用来当床垫，此刻只穿着藏蓝色束腰马甲和淡蓝色衬衫。他耐心又好奇地看着游木，像在期待一个解释。

“接下来的事……可能、会有些失礼，”游木垂着视线，默默跪坐在濑名身侧，“如果濑名先生不喜欢的话，随时都可以停止。”

骑士只是静静地看着他。

魔法师呼了口气，拼命在脑中搜寻禁书里的补魔片段。都怪书里贴满了恶魔示范体位的图片，当初青涩稚嫩的游木受到太大冲击，根本没记住多少文字，只能凭借模糊印象临场发挥了。说到底，他为什么要头脑发热提出这种事，明明只是亲吻也可以啊……

“游君？”

濑名迟疑的声音把游木从几乎爆炸的思绪中拽出来，他这才意识到自己一直盯着对方下面看。

好想死。

似乎看出了游木的懊恼，濑名打破沉默，试着找点话题：“原来补魔还有其他方法啊。”

“嗯，就像两栖族的族长所说，肌肤相亲和体液交换都可以提升补魔效率。”游木努力让自己显得淡定，把对话当做科普就不那么难以启齿了。

“所以，接下来游君和我要‘更有效率’地补魔了？”

“对不起，这确实很强人所难……”

“的确，”濑名忽然抱住了低着头的魔法师，他感觉怀里少年的僵硬，不由放缓了语气，“不过，这种为难的事，我只想跟游君做。这样一想，成为魔法石的容器也是我的幸运了。”

“……我也是。”

游木轻声说着，默默圈住骑士的腰。

他的下颔又被人挑起，等待他的是濑名柔软的双唇，他会意地张开嘴。有了先前磨合的经验，这回他们都熟练许多，濑名舒展双腿，让自己与游木靠得更近。他的手沿着对方尚未扣好的前进探进去，魔法师的肌肤光滑得宛如绸缎，手掌留恋地在胸口摩挲，指尖传来剧烈的心跳，濑名将掌心覆上去，好像在安抚惊恐的雏鸟。

游木无措地攀住那只手，他从来没有谁这样的抚摸过，也不知道对方接下来会做什么，惶恐和未知的兴奋在胸腔奋力鼓动。他明明是发起人，可不知不觉间又被对方拐走了主动权。

亲吻的节奏慢下来，濑名用唇瓣含住游木的舌尖，小心翼翼地轻吮，交缠变得缱绻。喘息的间隙，游木悄悄眯起眼，目光正落入濑名冰蓝的眼瞳里。

羞耻心突然涌上来，他想推开对方，好结束这轮亲吻。可濑名贴在他胸口的手掌忽然碾过乳首，甚至还折回来，用指尖轻轻夹起它，像在挑弄什么新奇的玩具。游木触电似的发出呜咽声，在濑名怀里扭动起来，试图挣开那只手。

他看到濑名的眼中溢满了笑意，亲吻又变得激烈起来，被齿尖轻咬的酥麻感让他无法抽回舌头，只能像溺死的鱼任对方牢牢掌控，贪婪地啜饮。

不知何时，自己已不再是跪坐的姿势，双腿伸展，越过濑名的胯部，而对方则曲起了腿，如此一来仿佛是游木坐在他怀里一般。

可游木并没闲心顾及这些，他的嘴还被对方挟持着，敞开的衬衫被褪到肩头，只留下尚未解开的领结孤零零地挂在脖颈。濑名的手仍在他胸口徘徊，勾起的指尖恶趣味地轻挠可怜的乳尖。游木徒劳地弓起身子，试图躲避濑名的逗弄，而他胀痛的乳首却自顾自挺立起来，迫不及待地顶上对方的指尖。

游木甚至怀疑濑名对他施放了电击术，而胸口那一点就是敏感的突破口。濑名只是如此抚摸着，他就像中了法术似的动弹不得，浑身都酥酥麻麻的，那股电流在体内四处乱窜，最终汇聚到小腹，钻进他渐渐变硬的下体。

他弯曲双腿，下意识地想夹住那个起了反应的器官。濑名察觉了他的挣扎，终止了缠绵的吻。

“不舒服？”骑士忧心地问，生怕自己的动作令魔法师反感了。被濑名这样一问，游木更加不好意思。他使劲摇头，亲吻和爱抚险些让他忘记了补魔的初衷，他总不能只图自己被摸得爽。

游木飞快抹去唇角的残液，莹润的绿宝石映衬得脸颊的绯红愈发明显。他胡乱拢了拢衣襟，似乎已放弃将它们扣上。

“让我来吧。”

 

骑士倚在硬邦邦的墙头，他上身还穿戴整齐，腰间的皮带却被拆开，贴合身材的长裤裆部敞开着，丝毫没有骑士该有的严谨端庄。不过，濑名似乎并不困扰，他颇有兴致地端详着眼前一声不吭的小魔法师，对方脸上的红晕和他法袍的丝带一样红，金丝圆眼镜在鼻梁上摇摇欲坠，一滴薄汗沿着光洁的额头落在鼻尖上，濑名忍不住替他拭去。

他的动作引起了魔法师的误解，游木以为他不耐烦了，便抬起涨红的脸，小声说：“再等一下、虽然我没有实践经验，但……我会努力的。”

濑名哑然失笑，不知情的还以为他要受什么磨难，可即使游木毫无经验，能与他肌肤相亲，对濑名而言已是宝贵的享受了。

“游君不必那么紧张。”

得到鼓舞的游木再度低下头，他没告诉濑名，自己接下来要做什么，毕竟那太羞于启齿了。他在脑中搜寻零星的记忆，回想图片上那些身段妖娆的女魔是如何用嘴取悦他人，以摄取渴望的魔力的。他褪下骑士胯间的深色底裤，熟悉的又异于他自身的陌生性器弹出来，游木不安地将其握住，掌心传来令人心悸的热度，像淬炼中的剑柄，坚硬而炽热。他生涩地爱抚着，另一只手的指腹抵在顶端，小幅度地来回揉搓。尽管他也算是有足够自慰经验的少年了，可眼前这根柱体比自己的还要粗硬，他甚至无法顺畅的上下撸动。

他感觉濑名的手在抚摸自己的头发，动作轻柔，像在鼓励他一般。渐渐地，有湿润的粘液沾满了游木的指尖，性器在自己手中变得更大了，灼热的热度熨帖着手掌，他能感到蕴含其中的饱满魔力呼之欲出。

濑名的吐息变深了，他的手绕过游木的发尾转到左耳。魔法师柔软的耳垂上嵌着一枚沉重的耳坠，冰凉的十字架和金属质感，与游木本人散发的温软气质大相径庭。游木从未跟他谈起过这个耳坠，也许有朝一日可以问问，关于魔法师的事，知道的再多都不会满足。

他倚着冷硬的木板，闭上眼感受游木的抚摸。尽管魔法师的手法并不纯熟，可他依旧被摸得彻底硬起来，希望不要吓到对方，要知道，他可是幻想过要把这个插进……

突然，一个比手指更柔软的湿漉漉的东西舔过前端，濑名头皮发麻，睁开眼竟看到游木把头埋在他腿间，顺滑的金发随着主人的动作起起伏伏。战栗感爬满了濑名全身，他像掉进湿软温暖的地狱里万劫不复，那是世间最狭小的陷阱，一旦落入其中就再也无法逃脱。

他挣扎着将手从游木的发丝间抽离，再这样下去，他生怕自己会出于本能按压对方的头颅，他不想勉强对方做不喜欢的事。

游木感觉头顶一轻，压在自己脑后的手掌撤走了，他竟有点失落。他还在奋力吞咽着对他而言过于粗大的性器，像是含着一块热铁，他的口腔快被烫伤，烙下骑士的印记。精液断断续续地从铃口滴下来，流进他的喉咙里，比体液更炙热的魔力迫不及待地钻进来，和亲吻时甜蜜的摄入完全不同，那是微微发苦的涩味，却也有更饱满的魔力。

他吃力地维持着张开的动作，性器胀得足够大了，已有精液顺着唾液流出来，他能感觉那块热铁在他口中不断颤抖，那里充盈着他最需要的力量。

“别……”濑名似乎想把游木推开，他知道自己已经到极限了，恐怕懵懂的魔法师还不知道自己将要面对什么。

可他阻挡地太迟，而游木又毫无退却之意，他甚至煽风点火地用舌苔舔舐蓄势待发的龟头。濑名的手还没来得及碰到游木肩头，就在对方的口中射了出来。

喷薄而出的精液呛得游木咳嗽连连，饱含了魔力的浊液顺着下巴淌下来，他下意识用手去接，这才发现就连自己的眼镜都沾上了白色的体液。他还顾不得清理眼镜，积压在喉间的魔力和精液太多了，堵塞得令他喘不过气来。

“游君！”濑名慌忙上前，轻轻拍打他的后背，还想把黏在身上那些体液都擦掉：“真是的，这就是你的‘补魔方法’？太乱来了……”他看着脸都咳红了的魔法师，心疼又歉疚，你根本不知道我想对你做什么，这种话他怎能说出口，游木只是单纯想要魔力，而他自己，自始至终都夹带着私欲，引诱对方迎合自己。

游木总算缓过劲儿来，摄取了大量魔力后他的精神都好了许多。他看向濑名时双眼闪闪发亮，颧骨上挂着红晕，有些赧然又很坦然，状态似乎有点奇怪。

“我没事，谢谢濑名先生，”他害羞地笑笑，“一下子补充不少魔力了。”

“真的没问题吗？”

见对方还断断续续有点咳嗽，濑名忧心忡忡，他把游木拉到自己怀里，像安抚小孩子那般抚着对方的后背。游木顺从地倚在他肩头，濑名的心都柔软起来，轻声说：

“如果魔力足够的话，就早点休息吧，游君辛苦了，为了补魔很努力呢。”

怀里的魔法师垂下头，紧张地绞着衣摆。

“濑名先生……我好像变得有点奇怪，”游木不安地说，双手蜷在一起，“明明摄取了魔力，可我还是觉得不够，想要更多……简直像上瘾了一样。”

“因为游君的魔法上限提升了很多，所以需要的魔力更多，”濑名安慰道，“根本没什么可奇怪的，这很正常。如果游君还想要的话，我们就继续吧。”

游木局促地看着他：“可濑名先生的伤刚痊愈。”

“游君早把我治好了，再激烈点都没问题哦，”濑名轻笑，亲了亲他的唇角，“再说，我可是游君的魔法石。

“只要是游君需要，我就会陪着你，做什么都好。”

 

游木再次躺在铺了骑士服的床上，坚硬的床板硌得难受，可他没太多精力顾及那些，亲吻占据了他不少精力。濑名的左手还在他胸口和小腹游走，他大半的感官细胞都汇聚到那里，全力体会着来自心仪之人的爱抚。魔法师的制服长裤也被濑名褪到了膝盖，光滑纤长的双腿被他架起，搭在自己肩头，他尽可能放低身子，以免让本就不安的游木更加紧张。

浅色的内裤也一并脱下了，少年青涩的性器在爱抚中勃起了，扬起前端，像等待濑名将其纳入掌中。骑士比魔法师更快地掌握了刺激性器的手段，很快，游木就下体就变得粗硬来，他不敢低头去看，只能将视线转向天花板，看着魔法屏障随着自己激动的情绪而荡起波纹。

虽然还只是被手淫的阶段，可游木已经感觉身体越来越热，刚刚摄入的魔力在血液中不断沸腾，他确实一口气补充太多了，那些魔力像困在拥挤牢笼中的鸟，烦躁地想要扇动翅膀，从他的身体里冲出去。

他的呼吸急促起来，让他愈发躁动的原因不是过剩的魔力，而是不断刺激他下体的濑名。他像是一座初次觉醒的火山，蠢蠢欲动地酝酿着第一轮勃发。濑名的指尖在铃口越搓越快，另一只手忙里偷闲地揉捏囊袋。从未有过如此体验的魔法师不自觉地抽动着腰肢，双腿在他肩头颤抖，像无害又惊恐的小兽，预见了即将被他吞食的命运。

“呜、好热……好难受……”游木用手背遮住了眼睛，为了隐忍呻吟，他的声调都拖得绵长，还染着哭腔，反倒充满了撒娇的意味。

濑名牵起他的手，吻了吻指尖：“再忍耐一下，会让游君很舒服的。”

像是要应验濑名的承诺，游木高潮了，他还未来得及合上嘴，忘情的叫声从唇角倾泻而出。赤裸的身体崩成笔直的一条线，他的头向后仰着，双眼大睁，却没有聚焦，弥漫着高潮余韵的混沌。濑名还紧紧握着他的手，搭在身上的双腿还在抽搐着，显然快感尚未退去。他把淋在手掌里的精液拢起来，在将指尖浸入其中。

“游君？”

还没彻底回神的魔法师含糊地应声。

“来，朝这里施一个润滑咒。”濑名温言细语地说着，把游木的手引导至掌心中的体液上。游木听话地照做了，那团粘稠的浊液变得润滑起来。

“乖孩子，”濑名微笑道，轻吻游木的指背，“作为奖赏，这就给游君补魔哦。”

游木浑浑噩噩地转动眼球，视野里的濑名很模糊，他只能看到对方的手伸到自己身体下面……

“咿！”

过度呻吟后，魔法师的嗓音都变得有些哑了，他慌忙捂住嘴，可害他发出叫声的罪魁祸首还在得寸进尺。

濑名将沾满了润滑液的手指探进游木后穴，那里因为姿态的缘故被迫撑开，又因为身体主人的松懈而微微张启，濑名的指尖几乎轻而易举地就钻进去，可那里太过窄小了，才吞没了他一节手指，游木就紧张地绷起了身子。

“游君放松点，没事的。”濑名耐心地与游木十指相扣，他俯下身，贴近魔法师，安抚地亲吻对方下颔，鼻尖，脸颊，最后落在唇瓣。

“好奇怪……”游木的眼角泛起泪花，他并不想哭，可每当和濑名在一起，他总会有些异样的反应。濑名的舌尖探进他口中，清甜的魔力和暖意被度进了他的嘴里。

亲吻的间隙，濑名低声说：“不要怕，这只是补魔的准备工作。游君是魔法师，一定懂吧？”

“唔……”游木含糊地应付着对方缠绵的索吻，注意力被分散了一些，后穴那种古怪的堵塞感似乎也淡化了。

“可我对这个……并、不了解。”游木断断续续地说着，濑名把整根手指都送入了他体内，游木轻哼着，得来了濑名更多的亲吻。

“那刚好，由我来教游君实践一下。”

游木深吸一口气，他刚试着习惯填入身体的异物，那根手指却缓缓抽出去，在他即将松懈的时候又再度挤进来。后穴开始变得热辣辣的，当濑名完全将手指抽离时，那儿甚至开始空虚地抽搐。像是读出游木的心思，很快，濑名又将手指探进来，两根的插入更艰难些，可游木慢慢习惯对方的动作了，他放松身体，试着迎合手指的抽插。

“游君真是聪明的孩子。”濑名笑起来，另一只手开始轻抚他裸露的胴体，游木发现，对方总爱挑弄他的乳首，这很奇怪，但更奇怪的是，他总会被对方弄得乳头硬挺。

当濑名的手指在游木体内弯曲时，突如其来的快感让魔法师忘记了压抑呻吟，他的身体再次变得滚烫起来，躁动的魔力也开始叫嚣，他知道自己快控制不住魔力了，头顶不断震荡的魔法屏障就是明证。

濑名显然也察觉了异样，当他从游木胸口抬起头却发现昏暗的废屋变成了一座富丽堂皇的游乐园时，就知道游木的魔法出状况了。

“游君，还好吗？”濑名暂停了手上的动作，他看到游木眼角滑落的泪水，不由紧张起来。

“身体、变得好怪……控制不住魔法了……”游木还在压抑着呻吟，被快感占据的大脑无法思考太多，他只能隐约猜测，是溢出的魔力影响了屏障的外观，原本只是个透明的罩子，此刻却像是投影了他某一部分内心世界似的，变成了游乐园。

濑名又环顾四周，确保魔法罩依旧有效，只是内部模样有所改变。

“还能继续吗？”他问游木。

魔法师红着脸点点头。

 

包裹了薄薄润滑液的性器抵在游木后庭时，他几乎坚信插入是不可能的。由于游木的请求，他们换成了后入的姿势，游木跪在床板上，一低头就会看到自己半软的下体被濑名抚摸。

濑名并没有急于进入，只是来回撸动魔法师尚未挺立的肉柱，对方清瘦的脊背在自己眼皮底下轻颤，象牙白的光洁肌肤令人忍不住想贴上去舔吮，烙下几枚鲜艳的吻痕，而他也确实这么做了。

游木被突然的后背攻袭打得措手不及，前臂差点失去了支撑的力气。濑名的手圈住他的腰，两人顿时贴得严丝合缝，他甚至能感到挤在自己臀缝里坚挺的性器，炽热滚烫，像要将他融化贯穿一般。

他忍不住颤栗，却又意外地兴奋，也许是渴望魔力的本能作祟，又或者只是单纯渴求对方的欲望。

当游木被摸得再度勃起时，濑名终于将肉刃送入他的后穴。多亏了润滑咒的魔法，开拓比濑名预想的要轻松一点，可游木仍旧不住发抖，他无法顺畅地继续。他掐住魔法师的腰，缓慢但坚定地向前推进。不知过了多久，游木感觉对方的双丸靠上了自己的囊袋，他的臀部与对方的小腹紧密相贴，他意识到，这是最靠近彼此的时刻。

濑名拽住他的胳膊，引导他侧过身与自己接吻。唇舌交缠中，深埋在游木体内的利剑开始缓慢地抽动，耐心地碾磨着内壁的褶皱，侵入，退出，在挤压着钻进来，狭长的甬道渐渐地熟悉了性器的侵占，甚至开始迷恋被填充时的满足感。

在抽插姿态中接吻并不轻松，不时有唾液顺着唇角流下来，可游木无暇理会，他的嘴、胴体和后穴，都在全神贯注地汲取着魔力和爱意，那是独属他一人所有的魔法石先生，也是与他心意相通的光辉骑士。

他想这一刻自己或许是世上最幸运的人，拥有着强大珍贵的宝石和深爱并守护他的骑士，他过于富有了，也许迟早有一天会被没收所有幸福。

可在那之前，在此时此刻，他依旧是那个幸运儿。

游木不再胡思乱想，那些思绪都被濑名顶碎了，浓郁的精液灌入体内，他挺直脊背，忘我地伸展躯体，他根本不记得自己射了多少，又从濑名那里汲取了多少，他只记得自己被填得如此饱满，充盈着所向披靡的魔力。他在骑士的怀中睡去，他们十指相扣，坚信可以突破一切困境。

 

 

其实，游木从没跟别人说过，儿时的自己最大的心愿就是和父母去一趟游乐园，虽然这个愿望直到成年都没实现。

因此，当游木醒来，浑身是历尽欢愉后的酸痛，他看到四周如梦似幻的游乐园情景，以为自己还没有睡醒。

濑名倒是已经习惯了这个随心情而变的魔法屏障，还研究起来。

“好像还是不能完全自如地控制魔法。”游木无奈道。

“真是漂亮的地方，”濑名轻叹，看向游木的眼神温柔如水，“不愧是游君的魔法，无论变成什么都很美呢。”

游木抿起嘴，神情有些释怀。他忽然朝濑名张开双臂：“可以接吻吗？”

濑名不明白魔法师为何突然主动，但这样的请求他自然欢迎，短暂的亲吻后，游木满足地笑起来。

“谢谢你，泉桑。”

谢谢你愿意在我身边，谢谢你所做的一切。

濑名一愣，他看着游木，似乎想听对方有所解释。可魔法师只是餍足地眯起眼，周围的环境又变了，变成一间小小的寝室，遍地都是书籍和卷轴，他们身处的单人床是唯一整洁的地方，墙壁上悬挂着游木那身法袍，显然，这是游木的房间。

“魔法还在随意变化，”游木苦笑，但好像并不太苦恼，“不过，变出了的似乎都是令我怀念的地方。说不定，以后这里也会成为其中之一。”

濑名深情地看着他：“要是我们所到之处都成为游君怀念的一部分，那就好了。”

游木也笑起来：

“它们一定会是我最珍贵的回忆。”

 

 

-END-

 

 


End file.
